


The Anti-Deer

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azure Deer Asta, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Asta in the Azure Deer Squad.
Relationships: Asta/Fragil Tormenta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Anti-Deer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Yūki Tabata.**

**[AD]**

**The Anti-Deer**

**[AD]**

In the Clover Kingdom's Royal Capital, four Magic Knights from the Azure Deer squad, Captain Rill Boismortier, his butler, Walter, and the Captain's close in age subordinates, Fragil Tormenta and Asta, were on their way to be briefed by the Wizard King in charge of their Order. In the meantime, Asta was enjoying learning of how his close in age Captain was prompted to join the Magic Knights due to Walter's strict yet meaningful words.

"That actually does sound a lot like you, Captain." Asta laughed in good cheer from Rill's story. Turning to him, however, he and the others saw that Rill was spacing out, which was a common occurrence for the youthful Magic Knight. "Uh, Captain?" Asta asked with a drop of sweat in embarrassment.

Walter sighed at the sight before chopping his liege at the neck. "Master Rill, would you please focus on your surroundings before something bad happens?!"

"Huh?!" Rill jolted in confusion before turning to his companions with a cheerful smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, everyone, but I seem to have forgotten what I was talking about." He laughed even as Walter placed his face in his right palm and the others looked even more embarrassed.

"That's our Captain all right." Asta commented to Fragil flatly.

Fragil nodded as she said. "Yes, indeed." She then forced a small chuckle. "Well, at least he can be sincere about his own faults in a similar way to you."

Asta smiled as he replied. "Yeah, that's true." Instinctively, the young man from the Kingdom's Forsake Region then held his hand out for a blushing Fragil to take.

**[AD]**

**Had thoughts about this probably even before some reviewers requested it of me and I think I did the best I could considering how minor Fragil is as well as how I have other things I want to do and write about.**


End file.
